さくら Sakura
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Nosotros somos seres humanos con un destino diferente comparado a los demás; ellos nacen, crecen para dejar descendencia y finalmente trascienden… todo ubicado en una misma línea del tiempo, conservan un pasado, un presente encaminado hasta el futuro que tanto anhelan. Desafortunadamente lo anterior no aplica en un ser como yo. Nos llaman 'viajeros'. (HimuMibu) AU


**¡Inicia el mes de Himuro! Aunque soy mal administrador y he dejado la página de facebook abandonada (Himuro no Harem), vengo sin dudar a hacer aportes de mi amor al personaje en sí, por supuesto... el primero tenía que ser HIMUMIBU, SEÑORES. Fue inspirado en un caso presuntamente real, donde una chica por azares del destino despierta en otra dimensión -han de pensar ''éste está loco'', sin embargo en cuanto tenga tiempo y si me lo piden, con gusto les paso el vídeo del testimonio-; en la cual desconoce su paradero y jura que todo es diferente. Dicen que hasta la fecha sigue contactando gente en sitios de Internet en busca de ayuda y una explicación.**

 **Esto es MUY diferente a las vidas pasadas, esta historia es completamente sobre saltos en el tiempo. No se me confundan, de todas formas allá abajo dejo un pequeño glosario sobre sucesos que probablemente no hayan sido de su comprensión.**

 **Canción** : **さくら Sakura - LAREINE**

 **Pareja: HimuMibu (porque OTP) (Himuro Tatsuya x Mibuchi Reo)  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, la historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.  
Advertencias: AU, Himuro metafórico (?), mención fugaz de varios personajes y reseñas históricas, alguna que otra palabra anti-sonante y lo escribí yo -La primera persona de Lucas apesta-.**

 **Que disfruten.**

* * *

 **さくら (Sakura)**

 **.**

Soy de esas personas que piensan que el mundo es inmenso. Mientras cruzo el puente que lleva a mi barrio bajo la luna en menguante, sé que alguien más observa por la ventana el mismo cielo que me acoge. La vida puede tratarme como un _Don Nadie_ muchas veces pero al final, siempre vale la pena. Mi premio es la oportunidad de perderme en el cielo, observar el tapiz de estrellas y cuán niño pequeño, extiendo mi mano intentando alcanzarlas. Un sentimiento de alegría recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando al ambiente frío se le suman unas cuantas gotas de agua. La gente corre en busca de un refugio y yo me quedo aquí disfrutando el regalo de la naturaleza.

Nosotros somos seres humanos con un destino diferente comparado a los demás; ellos nacen, crecen para dejar descendencia y finalmente trascienden… todo ubicado en una misma línea del tiempo, conservan un pasado, un presente encaminado hasta el futuro que tanto anhelan. Desafortunadamente lo anterior no aplica en un ser como yo.  
Nos llaman _''viajeros''._

Recuerdo que me críe a lado de una familia humilde en algún condado del antiguo Estados Unidos, allá por los años 20. Mis padres adoptivos eran descendientes japoneses y de ahí viene mi nombre original: Himuro Tatsuya. Tuve un medio hermano menor con quien jugaba a las afueras de la granja, como todo infante que termina lleno de lodo después de un día divertido. En una de esas ocasiones que nunca olvidaré estuvimos en una colina, recostados viendo el atardecer. Kagami me miró con sus ojos vivos, rojos solo para decir unas palabras: _''Siempre serás mi hermano''._ De alguna manera sentí que se estaba despidiendo. La vida me estaba dando la primera señal… no pertenezco ahí.

Qué razón tenía.

Al despertar no pude reconocer mis alrededores, el aroma a pan recién horneado inundó mis sentidos abriendo mi apetito. Salté de la cama mientras internamente me preguntaba si era un sueño, el piso antes de madera ahora era de piedra. Pellizqué mi propio brazo a forma de despabilarme, sin embargo no funcionó. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue una fotografía en el escritorio de un niño… idéntico a mí. Cabello negro, solo un ojo visible a causa del peinado y un lunar bajo el mismo. Posaba arriba de un corcel. Mamá y papá no tienen corceles en la granja, apenas unas cuantas vacas y corderos.

La ropa que traía puesta era demasiado cara, insistí, DEBE ser un sueño.  
Bajé de mi supuesta habitación vestido en camiseta blanca, pantalones cortos y zapatos de charol; era sorprendente el tamaño de aquella casa. Fue inevitable fisgonear los detalles en la madera que adornaba no solo las paredes, sino el barandal de las escaleras e incluso los marcos de varias pinturas, parecía una laca dorada hecha con el mismo oro. El aroma a pan seguía guiándome hasta el primer piso, justo hacia un elegante comedor donde había un hombre sentado con periódico en mano.

Temí acercarme, es más, pensé en correr debido a lo desconocido. Una sirvienta sirvió el pan en la mesa y dejó una tetera en la misma. Ella se percató de mi presencia, sentí que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer ¡Fue un sueño demasiado realista! ''Tatsuya, despierta ya'', no paraba de repetir. Finalmente, la mujer de uniforme sonrió con dulzura. _''Oh, es el señorito. Buen día.''_

¿Disculpa? ¿A quién le llamó señorito? Soy todo menos un señorito, me ensucio en grava, a veces se me salen groserías y tengo gusto por ayudar en la cocina ya que mi hermano suele hacer un desastre. ¿Sería por la ropa?; _''¿Señorito? ¿No va a desayunar? Preparé el pan dulce que tanto le gusta''._

Me acerqué sin decir nada, era verdad que tenía mucha hambre. Ella movió la silla hacia atrás para ayudarme a sentar justo al lado del silencioso hombre del periódico.

 _''Buenos días, Tatsuya. ¿Amaneciste bien?''_ Esperen… ese hombre sabe cómo me llamo. Debe significar que ahora todo tiene sentido… ¿Y si me llevaron a casa de algunos parientes ricos y extravagantes cuando estaba dormido? Suena a algo extraño, pero no imposible.  
Asentí con la cabeza mientras le daba una mordida al pan dulce, muy bueno por cierto. El hombre bajó finalmente el diario y pude apreciarle bien… fue una sorpresa, no lo había visto antes en mi vida. Es que cualquier persona que viera a ese hombre sabría que no cabrían similitudes en otra persona, era a lo que le llamaban 'persona única'. Recuerdo su piel blanca como la leche, su cabello rojo… no me refiero a naranja o cobrizo, ¡Rojo! Mucho más rojo que el de mi hermano. Pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos dispares, uno dorado y otro rojo. Vestía un muy elegante traje café y un listón dorado en el cuello. Aparentaba unos treinta años, no más.

Entre el impacto que me dio al ver su rostro y la confusión… terminé de preguntón: _''¿Quién eres?''_

La mujer presente y el hombre se miraron anonadados, luego posaron su vista en mí de nueva cuenta. _''Ella es Saki, tu nana y yo soy Akashi Seijuurou… Tu padre. ¿Qué pregunta es esa?''_  
 _Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Olvidé lo que ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre que mi resfriado de hace dos días me pegó fuerte. No recuerdo haber estado enfermo; cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a abrirlos. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con mamá en el gallinero, con papá explorando la colina y con mi hermano jugando en las praderas. Pero seguía en ese exuberante comedor junto a dos personas desconocidas. La gota que derramó el vaso… Alcancé a ver la fecha del periódico: Londres, 21 de febrero de 1933. Me desmayé._

Ese día no solo supe que en esa línea del tiempo Akashi Seijuurou era mi padre, un importante médico en Inglaterra sino que mi vida había cambiado sin remedio para siempre. No sé describir con exactitud el miedo que me dio aquel cambio y por supuesto, contarlo. Tardé un par de años para acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, a los lujos excesivos. Akashi no era un mal tipo, de hecho siempre me apoyó y fue la única persona que no me encontró con problemas mentales cuando finalmente hablé. Le hice saber acerca de mis días en ese condado estadounidense, sobre cómo eran las cosas a partir del 1921. Las veces que acompañé a mamá a la ciudad… él lo escribía en varias libretas. Me creía y a pesar de todo me llamaba ''hijo''. Creo que eso hizo un poco más ameno el cambio. Akashi nunca se equivocaba, era un ser absoluto a sus propias palabras, yo mismo lo respaldaba. Digno de admirar.

Pasaron tres años y medio. Era mayo de 1936 en la enorme ciudad de Londres. El agua caía remojando las ventanas, uno que otro trueno comenzaba a molestarme en mis estudios. Pasé a la secundaria gracias a las enseñanzas de mis maestros particulares, por fin iría a una escuela como todos los chicos de trece años. Akashi también me ayudó mucho.  
El sonido del auto me animó a recibirlo, habíamos acordado escuchar un buen programa de comedia en la radio (él siempre decía que esos programas eran irrelevantes y que solo personas de bajo coeficiente intelectual los escuchaban; ¿Pero qué importa? Terminé convenciéndolo.)

Acordamos sentarnos en el sofá justo al lado de la radio, yo reía con los chistes sin mucho esfuerzo, soy de risa fácil. Seijuurou en cambio parecía como todo un anciano amargado… pero seguía ahí, no se fue corriendo. Desde que llegué a ese mundo por razones inexplicables jamás me sentí tan feliz. Lo malo sucedió cuando mi ''padre'' me miró al terminar ese programa, sonrió. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para darme cuenta que tampoco pertenecía ahí.

 _''Un padre no podría tener un mejor hijo, Tatsuya''._

Fue la primera vez que le llamé 'papá' y también la primera vez que me asustaron los truenos por la noche.

El sol de la mañana nunca fue tan cegador como el primer día de mi tercera transición. Dolió saber que tampoco conocía el lugar donde amanecí, aunque el calendario pegado a mi pared me dio ciertas pistas. Ahora… Huh… Retrocedí en el tiempo. Diciembre 15 de 1912. ¡Oh, apenas unos meses después del _Titanic_! Solo por eso reconocía esos tiempos. Me golpeé las mejillas y busqué mi ropa en la habitación. Otra vez los pantalones cortos, zapatos de… lo que sea mientras tengan suelas, un chaleco y ¿Es necesario el gorro?

Mi trabajo en ese tiempo era simple: anunciar las noticias en las calles de Denver. Colorado es más rústico que otra cosa y hasta cierto punto aburrido. Estoy rodeado de jóvenes de mi edad debido a que probablemente aquí soy huérfano. Y yo canto victoria porque es mejor no tener padres a pasar la tristeza al despedirme de ellos. Aún no me olvidaba de mi padre, ni de Akashi. Tampoco de Taiga ¿Qué estará haciendo?

La rutina comenzaba a hacerse monótona para mi pobre existencia, mejor que me llevara (lo que sea que me llevara) a otro punto, pues aquí no tengo ni posibilidades de entrar a la escuela secundaria. Es aburrido, no me cansaba de decirlo. Alguien allá arriba me escuchó y un día, sin pensarlo me encontré con una bella criatura en la calle. Tenía un vestido muy sencillo, una blusa de olanes, calcetas lisas y zapatillas. Cargaba con un ramo de flores, vendía las rosas sueltas a unos centavos americanos. Su piel era nívea, sus ojos enormes color esmeralda adornados con pestañas gruesas al natural. Su cabello suelto y negro ondeaba al son del viento. Dicen que el amor a primera vista es ridículo, pues soy un ridículo entonces. Me declaro mil veces culpable. Era muy bonita.

Y lo bonito huye de mí, como el dinero, la felicidad, la niña también me volteó la cara para irse a vender a la cuadra contraria a donde yo estaba.

Los días pasaron entre trabajo y más trabajo. Ya me estaba rindiendo con esa época, las ganas de quedarme todo el día en la cama esperando a que algo sucediera conmigo comenzaban a inundarme. Luego la jefa que cuidaba el orfanato me echaba y la idea se iba. Suspiré mientras caminaba un domingo, siendo mi día libre no había problema. Con mi dinero fui a la feria a divertirme un rato, compré un algodón de azúcar. Literalmente _hace años_ que no probaba uno.

Conocí a un grupo de buenos chicos con quienes pasé un rato agradable, entre ellos uno mayor de nombre Nijimura Shuuzou, japonés de nacimiento y estudiante de preparatoria. Me llamó la atención porque era muy culto aunque de pocas pulgas. Si alguien decía una tontería, él no se iba con rodeos y les daba un porrazo.

Él fue quien se dio cuenta que metros adelante había un hombre gordo maltratando a una niña; vale… soy algo impulsivo cuando de injusticias se tratan. Le di a sostener mi algodón y fui directo al lugar. Exigí que la dejara en paz, la estaba casi masacrando a golpes y por lo que gritaba, fue solo por no vender un dólar en flores. No me contuve en darle una patada en los testículos al tipo y le aventé dos dólares en la cara. Me enfureció; tomé a la chica de la muñeca y la llevé a un lugar más aislado, la gente se había dado cuenta de los acontecimientos. A mí me importaba poco, quizá a ella no.

 _''Qué despreciable sujeto… ¿Te encuentras bien?''_ le preguntaba, pero seguía conteniendo sus lágrimas. La ayudé a sentarse en una banca y me senté junto a ella. Entonces, cuando levantó su mirada recordé quién era. La niña de las flores, ojos tan lindos como los de ella no se olvidaban.

 _''¿Por qué te metiste? Ahora no descansará hasta perseguirte…''_ el tono de voz me pareció muy particular, algo grave para venir de una niña. Se limpió la cara con ambas manos mostrando un rostro manchado con barro. Aun así, era preciosa. _''No se merece el dinero que le aventaste…''_

 _''¿Y la patada en las pelotas no se la merecía?''_ vaya, al menos entre lágrimas le saqué una sonrisa, ella asintió. _''Lo lamento, es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando veo injusticias. Si se puede saber… ¿Por qué trabajas para tipos así?''_

 _''No tengo opción… Quiero estudiar, debo juntar dinero para la escuela a la que planeo entrar. Y si para eso debo vestirme así y vender flores, lo haré…''_ me alarmé porque comenzó a quitarse el vestido, tapé mis ojos de inmediato sumamente confundido por lo que estaba diciendo ¿Acaso la gente suele desnudarse en público aquí? Esperé unos minutos hasta cerciorarme que haya hecho… Lo que haya hecho.

Ante mi persona había no una niña que vende flores, sino un niño vestido con ropas similares a las mías (en mi estadía aprendí que solo los niños de clase media-baja visten así). Un niño demasiado bonito. Que me quemen en el infierno por pensar así, enmudecí y por consiguiente me sonrosé para finalmente pedirle disculpas.

 _''Pensé que eras una chica''._

 _''Todos lo piensan, eso es bueno. Si piensan que soy una chica podrán admitirme en secundaria''._ Esbozó una sonrisa, al parecer el susto había pasado. Guardó su otra ropa en un bolso de cuero sucio y desalineado. _''Y lamento no ser la princesa en problemas que creíste''._

 _''Yo…''_ sentí los colores subir hasta mis orejas. ¿Ahora cómo escapaba de esto? _''Supongo que tienes tus razones, tranquilo, no soy de esas personas que juzgan a otras''._

 _''Hmn… Hablas como un señorito. ''_ Reí con fuerza, podría decirse que lo fui en el pasado… en uno de mis pasados. _''Perdí mi dinero, no tengo cómo ir a casa… Así que debo irme ahora o va a oscurecer''._

No supe explicar el sentimiento que pasó por mi pecho en ese momento, fue como un calor agradable y al mismo tiempo la idea de proteger a esa persona surcó mi ajetreada mente. Hasta ese instante no sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro, o bueno, varios de mis futuros.

 _''Te acompaño''._

Su nombre era Mibuchi Reo, creo que en toda mi vida estoy destinado a conocer japoneses. Era huérfano de padre, su madre lo criaba junto con su tía pero al no tener los mismos recursos que una mujer casada, las cosas iban en picada para la familia. Reo quería estudiar la secundaria con aptitud en filosofía y letras, la más cercana a su casa para no generarle gastos innecesarios a la leona alfa. El problema ahí era principalmente que solo aceptaba señoritas, por eso decidió renunciar a su masculinidad la mayor parte del día para prepararse. Tenía una historia muy triste, pero su nobleza como persona era admirable. Tenemos la misma edad, trece años y pensábamos que nuestra amistad iba a durar.

Él me enseñó a olvidar mi pequeño problema.

Ambos corrimos a toda velocidad por la calle hasta llegar a su casa, Colorado tiene un clima muy extraño y la granizada nos sacó de nuestra amena plática. Nos miramos el uno al otro cuando lo dejé en su puerta, adentro parecían divertirse jugando a las cartas.

 _''Nos vemos''._

 _''Sí, espero que sea pronto… Tatsu-chan''._

Asentí a pesar que yo sabía que iba a ser lo contrario, de alguna forma la presión en mi corazón al verle partir me avisó que en efecto, debo irme a otro lugar, a otro tiempo muy diferente en donde sus ojos no serían la nueva luz de mi vida.

Han pasado siete años y con ellos, varias transiciones más. Me di cuenta que empieza a ser difícil recordar ciertos aspectos de mis anteriores visitas a líneas del tiempo. Es como cuando un libro te bombardea con demasiada información y tu cerebro solo recuerda lo más importante, así trabaja mi memoria. Ya no recuerdo años… tampoco fechas. Recuerdo que ''anoche estuve en un club de jazz'' o ''anoche fui un guerrero que sirvió al mismísimo Carlos I''. Quizás lo fui, hay grandes posibilidades.

Duele no recordar a las personas con las que he convivido, pero tampoco es como si pudiera almacenar demasiados nombres en mi mente. Solo uno no se me ha ido de la cabeza porque tengo esperanzas en volver a verlo. Mibuchi Reo, el niño de 1912. En todas las siguientes transiciones lo buscaba, ya sea en registros civiles o si existían las computadoras, mediante ellas. Pero ningún rastro de ese joven de ojos preciosos.

 _Ahora con veinte años de edad decidió que era mejor dejar ir ese recuerdo para almacenar más._

 _Con esa idea se fue a dormir al lado de su actual novia, quien lo envolvió en sus brazos._

Un _Kitsune*_ me habló entre sueños… dijo algo sobre mi destino.

Cuando encuentre a mi alma gemela todo terminará.

La vida no podría batearme tantas veces, es solo una prueba para el humano, que la realidad supera a la ficción.

El Kitsune tenía mi alma en su mano, era una motita de luz que temblaba y su color en vez de ser blanco, era rojo. Me explicó que las almas rojas son almas en transición.

Son almas que buscan a su otra mitad porque han dejado algo pendiente. Esas almas no dejan de vagar y vagar en el mundo y diferentes líneas del tiempo hasta encontrar a quien buscan.

 _''¿Cuándo viste a Mibuchi Reo, sentiste algo?''_

Sí, había sentido demasiado y no es normal que una persona sienta ese tipo de cosas por alguien que acaba de conocer.

 _''Sí''._

El dios de cabellos rubios y ocres amatistas meneó sus siete colas mientras sonreía.

 _''Voy a contarte una historia''._ Entonces reflejó en el agua todas las escenas…

 **.**

 _Sucedió en el antiguo Japón._

Mibuchi fingía dormir. Respiraba honda y pausadamente, relajado pero alerta, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos serenos bajo los párpados inmóviles. Su mirada se volvía hacia adentro, hacia la placidez que dominaba el centro de su ser. Más que percibirlo, adivinó que él se despertaba. Esperaba que cuando él se volviera a mirarlo viera su cabello, la oscuridad completa de una noche sin estrellas derramada sobre la almohada de seda azul. Su cara, pálida como la nieve de primavera y con el esplendor de una luz robada a la luna. Su cuerpo, esbelto y sugerente bajo el cubrecama, también de seda, en el que, sobre un campo dorado un par de zorros delicadamente bordados danzan.

Himuro despertó de sus sueños para fortuna del adverso, pues pudo notar perfectamente la noche sin estrellas de su cabello, mientras sus manos acariciaban el costado derecho de su amante. En el perfecto rostro del más alto se reflejó una sonrisa comparada con la belleza de la nieve. Él no estaba del todo dormido y eso provocó que el samurái volviera a la sesión de besos que los ha dejado cansados a producto de celebrar el año nuevo. 1867, un año glorioso y el quinto junto a ese hombre dueño de sus suspiros, dueño de su vida entera. No le importaba infringir las leyes morales si se trataba de él. Himuro Tatsuya aprovechaba un poco de su posición para hacer lo que se le diera en gana, y si podía estar tranquilo con quien amaba, no se arrepentía.

Hasta ese momento todo era felicidad; sin embargo el mundo da muchas vueltas, a veces para bien y otras para mal.

La batalla de Aizu llegó en la cúspide de la Guerra Boshin. Al ser partícipe con los _Byakkotai*_ y ver el castillo en llamas, Himuro Tatsuya practicó el _seppuku_ por el bien de su honor. Lamentó no haber cumplido la promesa… _''Te veré pronto''._ Lo último que vieron sus ojos grises fueron las esmeraldas desmoronarse en tristeza.

 **.**

Entonces comprendí la realidad de las cosas, mi vida pasada no cumplió una promesa. Estaba impactado, tanto que me puse a llorar en las piernas del Kitsune. De alguna forma lo recordaba, no como el niño que se vestía de niña para vender sus flores, sino como el amante que tuve en carne y hueso. Pude vernos a nosotros mismos girando alrededor de los cerezos. Peleando con espadas de bambú, vestíamos yukatas. Recordaba esa sonrisa definitiva, la cual solo a mí llegó a mostrarme. Ahora más que nunca debía encontrarlo y decirle ''aquí estoy''.

Desperté con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no pude olvidar las palabras del Kitsune sin importar que de nuevo he pasado por otra transición. Éste departamento es demasiado moderno a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Hay un aire acondicionado mucho más actualizado de lo que he visto; una pantalla plana y un par de aparatos electrónicos en el sofá. La curiosidad mató al gato pero murió sabiendo. El primero reproducía música, el segundo resultó ser una computadora portátil. La fecha marcaba 31 de mayo del 2015. ¡2015! Oh vaya, me perdí demasiadas cosas.

Una semana transcurrió rápido entre actualizarme y mejor dicho adaptarme a mi nueva forma de vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que este es mi verdadero hogar. Tokyo, siglo XXI. Aunque debido a mis anteriores visitas en líneas del tiempo me he acostumbrado mucho al idioma y costumbres inglesas. Más de una vez me han llamado _''gaijin''_.

Cerca de mi apartamento había una cancha de baloncesto, nunca puse atención a los deportes y menos a personas hacerlo antes así que un buen viernes compré un balón en una tienda deportiva y comencé haciendo lanzamientos solo. Se me daba bien e incluso Internet me ayudó a recrear algunas jugadas de la NBA. Consideraré practicar éste deporte más seguido.

Conseguir trabajo en un barrio comercial tampoco fue difícil; en un bar me contrataron para representar a una banda de nombre _''Olcodex''_ , formada por chicos de mi edad o un año menores que yo. Tenían potencial, su género rock estaba muy bien formulado, además ese carisma lograba que la ola de fans llegara a la hora precisa de las tocadas. Entablé una amistad especialmente con Kazunari Takao, el vocalista y Kotarou Hayama, el bajista. Ellos dos juntos eran como una tormenta capaz de llevarse todo el éxito. Además que eran simpáticos, no tardaron en invitarme a sus fiestas privadas. La estaba pasando bien después de tanto desconcierto.

Salí del apartamento compartido entre esos cuatro integrantes, Izuki dijo que se quedaría de niñero, pues Kazunari, Hayama y Miyaji eran un caso ebrio… perdido. _''Vale, entonces los veré mañana. See you''._

No traje un paraguas.

Soy de esas personas que piensan que el mundo es inmenso. Mientras cruzo el puente que lleva a mi barrio, bajo la luna en menguante, sé que alguien más observa por la ventana el mismo cielo que me acoge. La vida puede tratarme como un _Don Nadie_ muchas veces pero al final, siempre vale la pena. Mi premio es la oportunidad de perderme en el cielo, observar el tapiz de estrellas y cuán niño pequeño extiendo mi mano intentando alcanzarlas. Un sentimiento de alegría recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando al ambiente frío se le suman unas cuantas gotas de agua. La gente corre en busca de un refugio y yo, me quedo aquí disfrutando el regalo de la naturaleza.

Mi corazón late tan rápido como si quisiera salir de mi pecho, el sentimiento es cálido y confortante. No hay nada igual, nada que se compare a sentirse vivo, porque estando vivo puedes sentir la lluvia caer, recorrer tu cuerpo, puedes agitar tu cabello para despeinarte. Estando vivo sientes el amor aunque todavía no lo conozcas, independientemente de cuál sea tu destino, el pasado es tu única verdad. El pasado te trajo al presente y el presente te encamina a un futuro. Aprendí a caminar de una manera diferente que los demás pero sigo de pie. ''I'm here, right now'', quisiera gritar. Mi garganta no sabe qué expresar primero, si mi gratitud hacia la inmensidad del mundo o mi gratitud por haberte encontrado de nuevo.

Sé que estás aquí, siempre lo estuviste.

Ahí es cuando giro mi vista y estás ahí con el rostro empapado en agua, observándome con calidez. Son tus ojos los que me ayudaron a levantarme…

Gracias.

Nos acercamos el uno al otro, tú inspeccionas mi rostro con tu tierna mirada. No te importa mucho mojar la ropa fina que ahora traes puesta, te ves tan hermoso, siempre fuiste hermoso. Finalmente te abrazo, ahora que te he encontrado solo me queda cumplir aquella promesa que teníamos pendiente. No me corté el vientre para desaparecer en la eternidad, necesitaba verte otra vez y si los días en Denver no eran nuestro destino, que nuestro destino se enlace aquí. Kitsune, si estás cerca… mírame. Lo he logrado.

 _''Hey sexy, I really miss you all time''._

 _''Tatsu-chan… ¿De verdad eres tú?''_

Te miro directamente, pestañeas porque no te la crees. A los ojos de los demás somos un par de desconocidos, sin embargo ellos no saben que todo este tiempo hemos sido lo que llaman 'almas gemelas'.

 _''Cumplí mi promesa''._

 _''Tardaste mucho…''_

 _Cuando ya estaba próxima la llegada de la temporada invernal vi caer cada pétalo del árbol de cerezo._

 _Me entró tal nostalgia que nunca olvidaré, aquella sonrisa tal como la de un ángel._

* * *

 _Viajeros: personas que saltan en el tiempo involuntariamente._

 _En la década de los veinte los condados estadounidenses eran pequeños y casi siempre eran compuestos por pequeñas granjitas. Himuro y Kagami se criaron en una._

 _Akashi es padre soltero en su vida de Londres._

 _En los treintas no muchos niños eran admitidos en escuelas particulares, el ejército los reclutaba desde pequeños en internados u escuelas milicias._

 _Ahora sí el glosario:_

 _*Kitsune: Es aquel espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, cuya función clásica es la de proteger bosques y aldeas. Según la mitología japonesa, el zorro es un ser inteligente que posee habilidades mágicas, las cuales ve incrementadas con la edad y la adquisición de conocimientos. Por lo demás, la edad, la sabiduría y el poder de un kitsune son también mayores a medida que aumenta el número de colas, siendo el más poderoso el kitsune de nueve colas. (Sí en éste caso Kise fue el Kitsune). ¡Yo se que lo pensaron!_

 _*Byakkotai: eran un grupo de jóvenes conformado mayoritariamente por adolescentes samuráis que cometieron seppuku (un ritual de suicidio) en una ladera al ver el castillo en llamas después de la Batalla de Aizu , en la Guerra Boshin en 1868-1869 (Himuro cometió seppuku en su anterior vida). Mibuchi en efecto era su amante en ese tiempo._

 _La última frase es de la canción en la cual me inspiré, la verdad es que es preciosa._

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí._

 **Lucas.**


End file.
